Fragrance microcapsules are efficient delivery systems that can provide lasting release of fragrance in variety of applications. The challenge however is when the intended use of the product is to clean and rinse particles, oils and dirt, as is the case with shampoos, detergents, body wash and hair conditioners. Therefore, there is a need in the art for microcapsule compositions with improved deposition characteristics suitable for rinse-off consumer product applications.
WO 2008/142637 describes a coacervated capsule, wherein the core is composed of a hydrophobic material, and the shell is composed of a protein such as an albumin, vegetable globulin or gelatine, and optionally a non-protein polymer.
WO 2009/080401 discloses capsules composed of a shell and a carrier oil core, wherein the shell is permeable to free perfume and is composed of an aminoplast, protein, polyurethane, polysaccharide, gum or polymethylmethacrylate.
WO 2011/056904 provides an encapsulate containing a core, a shell having an inner and outer surface and a coating, wherein the coating is on the outer surface of the shell and is composed of a cationic polymer, e.g., a protein, and an anionic polymer, e.g., a protein.
WO 2012/001604 describes a coacervated capsule having a core composed of a mixture of a fatty component and a flavor or fragrance material encapsulated within a coating layer composed essentially of a protein, and optionally a non-protein polymer.